


A Little Bit Of Magic

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood and Injury, Healing, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: When Magnus is seriously injured, Alec has no choice but to take him to a mundane hospital. Thankfully, Cat just so happens to be working that night
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	A Little Bit Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for the incredible multifandom_net12 on Wattpad, I hope you like it! I'd just like to say that I know nothing about medicine, only some basic first aid, and I also don't know what an American ER is like so I just based it off the ones I've been too. Also, I made Cat a doctor instead of a nurse in this just because I felt like it fit better. I hope you'll enjoy it regardless of any medical errors I've made!

To Alec, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. The demon stumbling back into the scaffolding with Jace's seraph blade sticking out of it's chest, turning to ash just as the scaffolding collapsed, the heavy metal falling towards him before he was shoved roughly aside, falling onto the cold concrete of the warehouse. 

Dazedly, he looked up from the floor and was met with a horrific sight. Magnus had saved him from being crushed by the scaffolding, but in doing so had managed to get himself stabbed through the leg by one of the heavy metal bars.

"Magnus..." he said, not really sure how to voice the utter fear that was igniting every cell in his body. Sure, he had seen Magnus injured before, but this time it was directly because of him. If Magnus hadn't pushed him out of the way, then he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Magnus's eyes were unfocused as he surveyed the gash in his thigh, "Well, this certainly isn't what I was expecting when I agreed to help you Nephilim on your hunt today,"

"Magnus, by the angel, what- what can we do?" Izzy asked, dropping to her knees beside Magnus as Alec scrambled into a sitting position and moved closer to his injured boyfriend.

"Can you heal yourself?" Jace asked, looking worriedly at the wound

Magnus shook his head, "I could try, but I'd say I only have a few more seconds before I pass out,"

"Magnus! You should have said that sooner!" Alec exclaimed, just as Magnus went limp, falling back so that his head was resting on Alec's legs. Alec could feel panic begin to constrict his chest, "What do we do? By the angel, what do we do?" Alec could cope with himself getting injured, hell, he'd even be calmer if it had been Jace, Izzy, Clary or Simon because at least then they'd have iratzes on their side, but Magnus? Alec was a mess.

Izzy was the one who came up with an idea, "I'll call Cat," All Alec could do was nod as Izzy brought out her phone and dialled the number, Magnus looked so pale lying there against the dark black of Alec's gear, his usually tan skin ashen and his black hair, which was usually spiked up artfully, messy with sweat and grime.

"She's not answering, I think she has a shift at the hospital tonight," Izzy told him hesitantly after attempting to call Cat several times.

"No, no, please no, there has to be someone who can help!" Alec barely noticed the tears starting to cloud his vision and choke his voice, as Jace set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We could take him to the hospital, it's right around the corner," Jace suggested

"But the mundanes... they could notice something," Alec replied warily

"Then we'll deal with it, our priority at the moment is getting Magnus medical attention," Izzy reasoned

Alec nodded shakily, "Okay,"

"We'll need to pull out the bar," Jace began hesitantly, "That way we can move him. I'll pull it out, and then Izzy can wrap something around it to stop some of the bleeding,"

As much as Alec wanted to protest, he knew that, logically, they needed to take the bar out eventually, "Use this," he said, shrugging off his gear jacket before pulling his sweater over his head and passing it to Izzy.

"Thanks, you ready Jace?" Izzy asked, moving to have better access to Magnus's injury.

"Yeah," In one quick motion, Jace had shifted the heavy bar and Izzy was hurriedly tying Alec's sweater around Magnus's leg, trying to staunch the bleeding.

"I think that's as good as I can get it," Izzy said once she had finished fiddling with the sweater. Blood was already beginning to soak through the faded green wool as Alec stood and picked Magnus up in a bridal carry (no small feat given Magnus's impressive height).

"Let's go, the quicker we get to the hospital the better," Without waiting for his siblings to reply, Alec was striding towards the open door of the warehouse, thankful that he had activated his strength rune. Despite his thin, lanky frame, Magnus was actually fairly heavy.

As he made his way along the New York street, Alec could hear Jace and Izzy behind him. He startled when he felt the burn of a stele on his arm. Alec looked over to Jace who just shrugged and explained, "I'm taking off your glamour, I figure Magnus's will already be down because he's unconscious and all,"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Jace,"

"It's no problem parabatai, I just didn't think that the mundane hospital staff would be able to help us if they couldn't see us," Jace replied, his tone light and joking. Alec appreciated that he was trying to take his mind of worrying for Magnus, but since Alec could feel that Jace was also terrified, it wasn't exactly working.

Thankfully, the walk to the hospital was a short one and soon the three shadowhunters were standing in the ER face to face with a shocked mundane nurse who was looking at Magnus in alarm. "What happened?" he asked

"Scaffolding fell on him and speared his leg," Izzy explained, worry clear in her tone.

The nurse snapped out of his shock (having four people wander into the ER looking like they'd just been fighting demons probably wasn't a usual occurrence for him). "Okay, can you bring him into one of the treatment rooms?" he asked Alec before turning to Jace and Izzy, "You two can wait here, I know you're worried but the less people crowding the room the better,"

Wordlessly, Jace and Izzy sat down on the uncomfortable looking plastic chairs as Alec followed the nurse into one of the rooms before gently setting Magnus onto the bed.

"Does he have any other injuries?" the nurse asked

"No, just the one in his leg,"

"Right," the nurse nodded and began to remove the sweater to get a better look at the wound before paling at the sight of the gaping hole in Magnus's leg. Pulling the sweater back over, the nurse rushed out of the room only sparing a second to say "I'll be right back,"

Alec didn't know weather to be thankful to his advanced hearing rune for letting him hear the conversation outside or not.

"Get me Dr Loss," the nurse said to someone, and hearing panic in a medical professional's voice was never a good sign

Soon enough, hurried footsteps drew closer and Alec heard the very voice the he had been hoping for ever since Magnus was injured, "What do you need me for?" Cat asked the nurse who rushed to explain

"Scaffolding accident, a metal bar speared a hole in his leg. It looks like it'll need surgery but I thought I'd get you first, you always seem to have a way of fixing severe injuries just in the treatment rooms,"

"Construction worker? Do you think this was a workplace accident?" Cat questioned, her voice drawing closer to the room

"I don't think so. Certainly not dressed like one and neither were the people who brought him in. He looks around nineteen so I'm guessing it's teenagers messing around somewhere they shouldn't be,"

The curtain of the room was pulled open and Cat's face immediately switched from professionally concerned to downright worried as she saw who her patient was "Magnus!" she whispered in shock before her instincts as a doctor cut back in and she rushed over to take care of his wound, ordering Alec and the nurse out of the small room to 'give her more space' (Alec knows she just didn't want the mundane nurse seeing her use magic to heal Magnus).

Though Alec knew now that Magnus was in perfectly safe hands, he couldn't help glancing back at the treatment room, still terrified about loosing the love of his life. The nurse noticed this and tried to comfort him, "Don't worry about your friend, Dr Loss is one of the best. With her treating him, it's likely he won't even need surgery. Honestly, it's quite magical what she can do,"

Alec just nodded as the nurse lead him to the front desk before handing him some forms.

"You need to fill these out, it's just simple things like your friend's name and date of birth, any underlying medical conditions that he might have as well as how this injury occurred. Also, your name and contact information so we can call you if anything happens," the nurse explained upon seeing Alec's confused expression. 

"Oh," Alec replied, looking down at the forms that put him in a very difficult position. Not only would he have to lie about what year Magnus was born, but about how he got the injury (he couldn't exactly write 'my brother stabbed a demon and that demon knocked down some scaffolding which then speared my boyfriend in the leg'). Also, he wasn't sure if he could even use his real name and phone number because of the Clave's aversion to mundane medical treatment.

Alec wasn't how long he stared at the blank forms, but it must have been a worryingly long time because the receptionist asked, "Are you alright? You seem a bit spaced out,"

Alec shook his head to try and clear it, noticing that the nurse from earlier had vanished, "I'm fine, just worried is all,"

The receptionist gave him a warm smile, "I'm sure your friend will be alright. In fact, here comes Dr Loss now,"

Alec looked up from the (still blank) forms to see Cat striding towards him, her blue skin blending in with the blue scrubs she wore, though it was glamoured to the mundanes. She looked tired but otherwise untroubled and Alec could feel himself instantly relax. Magnus was going to be okay.

"Alec, he's stable now. We've moved him to one of the recovery rooms, he's still unconscious but I know you'll want to see him," Cat said and Alec couldn't help the relived smile that took over his face. Jace and Izzy must have heard too because they both got up and walked over to Cat.

"He's going to be okay?" Izzy asked and Cat nodded

"Thank the angel," Jace breathed, even though he and Magnus clashed sometimes, Alec knew that his brother and his boyfriend were good friends.

"Why don't you two go home and get some rest, you can come back and see him in the morning," Cat suggested, noticing the way both shadowhunters were swaying slightly as they stood.

Izzy turned to Alec (who admittedly, wasn't any less tired), "You'll tell us when he wakes up?"

"Of course Iz," he promised before his siblings reluctantly agreed to go get some rest. 

Once Jace and Izzy had left, Cat lead Alec up to Magnus's room. Thankfully he had been given a single one, making it less likely for someone to notice his unusually fast healing.

"I've fully healed the wound in his leg and given him a potion to help with the blood loss," Cat explained, "He should wake up within the next few hours and then you two can go home. I'll take care of the paperwork and the mundanes for you,"

Alec gave her a weary smile, "Thank you Cat,"

Cat waved him off, "It's fine. In fact, it's nothing compared to the time he turned up in my hospital during the second world war after having his plane shot down by the Axis powers. Now that was a terrifying few days, I wasn't sure he was going to make it to be honest, but he's stubborn,"

"Yeah, he is,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this and that it lived up to your hopes multifandom_net12! As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
